


Poker

by Regalia92



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Card Games, Gen, Humor, Translation, fanfiktion.de, formy krótkie, inne źródła: FanFiktion
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: [T] Chłopaki grają w pokera. A EDI się uczy.





	Poker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/512602) by Kiamara. 

> [Od autora] Drabble dla x3tc.  
Nie dostałam za to żadnych pieniędzy.  
Przyjemności z czytania!

\- Odważnie, Joker — zachichotał James. — Naprawdę, czy czasem nie za bardzo w siebie wierzysz?

\- Ty za to nie masz żadnych szans na blef — prychnął Joker.

EDI przekrzywiła głowę.

\- Prawdopodobieństwo, że porucznik Vega blefuje, jest...

\- Nikogo to nie obchodzi — przerwał jej Joker.

\- EDI, ty się do pokera nie nadajesz, zabijasz całą zabawę — rzuca Garrus.

\- Po prostu sra w gacie, że zabiorę ich ostatnią wypłatę — śmieje się James.

\- Jakie pieniądze? — burknął Garrus. — Ja zastawiłem swoją część budżetu wojennego armii turiańskiej.

\- Nie pozwól, aby Shepard to usłyszał — powiedział Joker, kładąc ostatnią kartę. — W przeciwnym razie dostaniesz tyle sprzętu do skalibrowania, że aż ci to obrzydnie.

Garrus uśmiechnął się szeroko, co z jego bliznami na twarzy wyszło dość groteskowo.

\- Śnij dalej — odparł i rzucił żeton na środek. — Podnoszę stawkę.

\- Sprawdzam, wy wrzody na dupie — rzucony żeton Jamesa aż podskoczył.

\- Pasuję — EDI rzuciła karty. — Właśnie wzrosło prawdopodobieństwo utraty mojego wynagrodzenia.

Joker próbował wyglądać obojętnie, jednak drgnął mu mięsień policzek.

\- Idę za tobą — powiedział. — Karty na stół!

James, pewny siebie, podniósł ręce i skrzyżował je za potylicą.

\- No co?! — warknął Joker. — EDI, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że ma pokera królewskiego?

\- Jeff, uważam, że żadne z nas nie chce wiedzieć.

**Author's Note:**

> [Od tłumacza]   
x. zasady gry w pokera oparte o podręcznik _Poker. Jak grać, żeby wygrać_ J. Meinerta.  
x. _budżetu armii turiańskiej_ \- w oryginalnie jest Kriegsbudgets, czyli budżet wojenny, jednak brzmi to tak ogólnikowo, iż pozwoliłam sobie uściślenie.  
x. _wrzody na dupie_ \- w oryginalne Dornenmonster. Dornen to ciernie, a monster to monster, czyli wyszło coś w rodzaju Cierniowe potwory. My mamy swoje ciernie, a raczej wrzody.


End file.
